Chapter 5
"Do they look like their father or their mother?" is chapter 5 of Gakuen Babysitters. Synopsis Kousuke goes undercover to visit his sons at the daycare. Long Summary Ryuuichi and Hayato's gym class are exercising outside in the freezing cold—though Hayato does not visibly seem to be cold. Usaida bumps into them while taking the children for a walk contained within a portable cart. The children begin to insist that Ryuuichi accompanies them and that they are not animals like Usaida says. Usaida scares them by saying that the cart is for their protection, otherwise they will get kidnapped. As Ryuuichi tries to calm the children down, he is interrupted by his classmates who try to grab the children to use as "heat packs". The frightened children try to escape in multiple directions while Ryuuichi tries to stop his classmates. A suspicious person in sunglasses and a surgical mask is seen watching the kids at a distance, and discovers Takuma hiding in the bush near him. Alarmed, Ryuuichi yells at him to let Takuma go and runs towards him, while Hayato takes off his shoe and uses a fast pitch to hit the stranger in the head knocking him out. Takuma calls the man's name and Usaida explains it is Takuma and Kazuma's father, Kousuke. Ryuuichi and Hayato take Kousuke back to the infirmary, where he awakens and properly introduces himself. He explains that he is an actor and wore the disguise to avoid being recognised. Kousuke is embarrassed, thinking that he had overestimated his fame when Ryuuichi and Hayato clarify they have never heard of him. Kousuke begins to sulk as he tells them that he had come to visit his sons, only to learn that they would prefer to play at the daycare than with him. Feeling the need to help, Ryuuichi calls the twins over to play with their father only to have Kazuma cry when Kousuke picks him up and every time Kousuke plays with Takuma. Not wanting to get in the way of his sons' playing with their friends, Kousuke tells them he will be taking his leave and exits the daycare. As he leaves, Kousuke bumps into a student who recognises him and shouts his name, drawing the attention of a crowd of female students who come running towards him and surround him. From outside the crowd (and being held up by Ryuuichi and Hayato) the twins call out for their father, causing him to tear up and head towards them. A loud whistle is blown and Umi, the gym teacher and the twins' mother, tells the students to return to their classes or face repeating a year, holding up a picture of the chairman to emphasise it as her instructions. Umi, standing with Usaida and the other children, apologises to Kousuke, having learnt about the situation from Usaida. She explains that because Kousuke is often busy, she and the twins watch his DVDs together, including one where he played a kidnapper. When Kousuke asks why she would show them that, she tells him that he makes a cool villain and that Takuma and Kazuma always ask to watch him. Takuma and Kazuma reach to hug their father and ask him to play with them. Characters in order of appearance * Kashima Ryuuichi * Kamitani Hayato * Yoshihito Usaida * Kamitani Taka * Mamizuka Takuma * Kashima Kotarou * Mamizuka Kazuma * Kumatsuka Kirin * Sawatori Midori * Mamizuka Kousuke (debut appearance) * Mamizuka Umi * Morinomiya Youko (in a photo) Gallery Category:Manga Category:Chapters Category:Summary Category:Chapter Stubs